


Life in Your Shade

by socially_anxious



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, But whatever, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, So yes, Valentine's Day, and theyre going on a date soon ??, i am obsessed with awesamdad, its THERE, supportive tommy because i say so, the woo station worked, updates will be neither quick nor consistent, we are getting fed, well more implied, yall i need more content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socially_anxious/pseuds/socially_anxious
Summary: The Woo Station worked, and now Sam and Ponk have a date! Sam can't wait for the date.Basically just lots of random bits of Awesamponk fluff, both inspired by real moments between the two, and ideas I've just created in my head. :)*These are all a connected story, but they can be read as one shots as they are only loosely connected*
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 24
Kudos: 267





	1. I; Valentine’s Day

I; Valentine’s Day

Sam feels like he is on fire. He is glad for his mask covering his face, because without it he knows his blush would be obvious. There’s not even anyone to see his blush right now, but it’s still embarrassing.

Today, or well, yesterday, was Valentines day. He hadn’t had any really, valentines-related plans, just taking care of some things in the prison, as well as working on the hotel a bit more for Tommy.

It had been eleven at night when he’d finally checked his communicator, finding a couple of messages. They were hours old from Ponk, telling him that he had a surprise and to meet him at the building he’d been oddly secretive about for the past couple of weeks.

Quickly finishing everything up in the prison, Sam had headed out, finding a chest with a rose and a note in it from Ponk, telling him where to go. The building, or ‘Woo Station’, had been built by Ponk meticulously, with pictures along the tunnel eventually asking Sam if he would be Ponk’s valentine. Sam, of course, said yes. Why would he not? He wasn’t one to often admit it, but he definitely had a soft spot for Ponk.

The cart had led him to a room with flowers and gifts. A single book had been filled with pickup lines all directed at Sam, making him giggle and blush like he was in grade school again.

He’d contacted Ponk immediately, giddy with excitement at everything, only for Ponk to leave short, chopped replies. He’d come down to help Sam get out of the building, but at first he’d been pretty cold, explaining to Sam how he’d waited for hours for him.

Ponk told Sam about his plans for taking him on a picnic, and after a bit of convincing and pouting (but Sam won’t tell anyone that he pouted. No, he did not.), Sam was able to convince Ponk to reschedule the picnic, happiness flowing through him again as they’d hugged and said goodbye for the night with promises that Sam wouldn’t miss it again.

Now he is here, back at home preparing for the picnic. Fran definitely knows something is different with him, excitedly bouncing around him more than usual. Sam pulls off his mask, setting it on a close table and collapsing onto the couch, patting his lap for Fran to jump up.

She plants herself in his lap, excitedly wagging her tail and licking Sam’s face. He laughs, burying his face into her fur as he continues to pet her. “Ugh, you wouldn’t believe what happened to me today Fran.” Even he can hear the fondness creeping into his voice as he talks about everything Ponk did for him.

“I need to figure out what to do for our picnic, Fran. I don’t want to make him feel bad _again_.” He contemplates, trying to think of what he can bring or do to make it up to Ponk.

“What do you thin, Fran? What can I bring to the picnic, huh?” She barks a couple of times, jumping off of him and running in a couple of circles. “Hmm…” Getting up he walks around his base, looking at what he has that he can make or bring.

“I know!” Moving to one of his many farms he reaches into some chests, pulling out some pumpkins, sugar and eggs. “I can make him pumpkin pie! Everyone tells me I make good pumpkin pie, right Fran?” He asks the dog, laughing when she seems to bark in agreement.

Sam gets to work, scraping out pumpkin seed into a bowl for later and mashing the rest. He hums to himself as he mixes everything together, unable to take his mind off of earlier. It was so nice of Ponk to do that, how long had he been planning it? Sam knows he’d spent a couple of weeks making the Woo Station, and he must’ve planned it to some extent before making it…wow. Ponk is too nice to him, the blush from earlier returning in full force as he places two pies into the oven and setting the timer.

He takes the leftover seeds and spreads them out on a baking tray, sprinkling some seasoning over them. With these he can also bring some dried pumpkin seeds to eat at the picnic for them!

Cleaning up the kitchen, thankfully, doesn’t take too long. It doesn’t take that much to make pumpkin pie, and Sam makes it so often that he could practically do it with his eyes closed. He tosses some scraps to Fran, who’s been begging for any extras she can get at his feet this entire time.

“There you go.” He says as he feeds them to her. “But you can’t have treats too often, we want you to stay healthy, okay?” Sam giggles as she licks at his fingers, trying to get anything left off of them.

The timer goes off, signaling Sam to take the pies out. He checks them, making sure they haven’t cracked or aren’t undercooked. Satisfied with the results he moves them to the fridge, placing the seeds in the oven and turning it back on, setting the timer for only ten minutes before leaning against the counter.

“Can you believe that he really set all that up. For _me_?” Sam continues to talk to Fran, her tail wagging as she picks up on his excitement. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him put much effort into much other than his lemon trees, and he put that effort into something for me.” His voice goes soft at the end, pulling out the rose that Ponk had given to him earlier and running hi fingers along the soft petals.

When the seeds are done drying in the oven, he pulls them out and puts the tray on a drying rack, moving the pies to the fridge to finish cooling.

By the time he’s done, it’s getting close to three a.m., and it’s definitely time for him to go to bed if he wants to get anything done tomorrow. Sam makes himself a cup of tea for bed, and with a final glance around the kitchen he flicks off the lights, patting his leg to call Fran with him to his room.

Settling in bed there’s a smile on his face. Sam can’t help but be excited for what tomorrow, and the rest of the week, bring.


	2. II; Tommy

II; Tommy

The construction site is definitely getting crowded. It’s filled with all the beams and concrete Sam will need for the hotel, as well as a lot of other random trinkets Tommy randomly decides to bring around.

Speaking of Tommy, Sam can hear him coming down the path, his footsteps fast, an adolescent sound as they hit the ground reminding Sam of how he’s still just a child despite everything he’s been through.

“SAM NOOK!” Tommy shouts the moment he sees Sam. “How’s the ol’ hotel coming?” Glancing up at the progress that Sam’s made, a satisfied expression on his face when he sees the progress that’s been made.

“THE BUILD IS GOING WELL TOMMY.” Sam Nook’s voice chatters out of his communicator to accompany the text. “WE WILL SOON BE FURNISHING THE HOTEL.”

Tommy nods, waiting for Sam to continue and ask him to complete some seemingly random task. He’s visibly surprised when Sam doesn’t. “WE WILL NOT BE NEEDING YOU TO FETCH ANYTHING TODAY. INSTEAD I SUGGEST YOU TAKE A DAY OFF AND GET SOME REST.” What can he say, he’s in a good mood today, sue him. And they really don’t need anything more at the moment. Sam has everything he needs; he’ll just be working on the hotel today since he’s got all the materials.

“Okay, so I can just watch you build then?” Tommy asks, surprising Sam a bit with the question.

“I—I guess you can if you want?” Sam replies, forgetting to do his Sam Nook voice in his surprise. Tommy doesn’t seem to mind, nodding to himself.

“Yeah, I don’t have anything to do today either, guess I’ll just watch you build. It’ll be good to know how my hotel works if I need to fix it ever.” Tommy rationalizes.

Sam shrugs, gesturing for Tommy to take a seat if he wants and moving to where the building is mostly finished.

Climbing the scaffolding he looks down to see if Tommy really decided to stay, a bit surprised to see that he’s actually sitting there and watching as Sam works.

It’s easy to get into the rhythm of things, placing blocks, moving up and down the scaffolding, looking and observing to figure out what can be changed, what can be improved. He’s done enough builds at this point for it to be pretty easy, monotonous work. Simple, something he knows he can do well.

After some time Tommy breaks through the silence of the work. “So what’s got you in such a good mood today?” He asks accusingly.

Dark green flushes through his face as Sam blushes intensely, frozen by the question for a moment.

“Well if you must know,” He speaks easily to hide how flustered he is, “I got a Valentine yesterday. And we’re having a date soon.” Sam’s not sure if he’s said too much. He knows Tommy doesn’t really tend to show much care towards these things, but it’s too late to take it back. He takes his mind off of waiting for Tommy to respond by going back to building.

“Who asked you out?”

Sam spins around, surprised at the screwed up look on Tommy’s face as he tries to work through who it could be.

“It wasn’t _Puffy_ was it?” He asks, trying and failing to hide his disgust at the idea.

Laughing, Sam shakes his head. “No, it wasn’t Puffy.” As much as the two of them have been acting like parents to the kids of the SMP, they were friends, and _definitely_ not interested in one another.

Tommy looks relieved at that, but quickly after gets more confused. “Well who is it then? It wasn’t Niki, Alyssa hasn’t been on in ages, and Hannah is too new to the server for you to date her-”

Sam buts in before Tommy breaks himself trying to figure out who it was. “It was Ponk, he asked me out.”

“The dude who always has those lemon trees?” Tommy clarifies, looking up at Sam for his answer.

“Yeah, he…uh, he set up this whole thing for me for Valentines Day. Called it the _Woo Station_. It was really sweet, and I almost messed it up by showing up late, but then it turned out fine and—and we’re having a picnic soon.” Sam blushes, rubbing the back of his neck as he explains.

Tommy nods in understanding, seeming satisfied with the answer.

“I’ve never really known him that well. I mean, he planted one of his trees outside my base once, but besides that we don’t really see each other much.”

“You should talk to him, he’s really nice.” Sam offers, still a bit flushed. “We’ve been good friends for a while, and I liked him before he asked me out. Now we’re just…trying this out, I guess. I hope it works out.” It’s weird telling this all to Tommy, someone he considers closer to a son than anything. Still, it’s nice to talk to someone about this. Other than Ponk, Dream, Puffy and Tommy, he doesn’t really interact with many people anymore. Talking with Dream about this was out of the question, and he hadn’t seen Puffy yet since this development, so it’s nice to get it off his chest.

They sit in relative silence after that for a bit, Sam working on the hotel and Tommy just watching. He’s quiet, which is unusual, but he doesn’t seem upset by anything, so Sam guesses that he’s okay, occasionally checking in on him and making sure that he really is okay.

By the time Sam is done for the day it’s nearly dinner. The sun is getting low in the sky and bringing a cool chill across the server.

“Do you want to come over to my base for dinner?” Sam offers Tommy, knowing he doesn’t usually do much to actually take care of himself. It’ll be good for the both of them, knowing that Tommy is getting a decent meal for once.

“Sure, I guess.” He sounds pretty indifferent, but after being around him so much with this project, Sam has started to pick up on the subtleties of his words and intonation. He thinks Tommy seems grateful, still needing to work a bit to really know how Tommy’s feeling, but he’s willing to wait, to take the time to figure it out.

Tommy’s been to Sam’s base enough that he doesn’t need direction as they head off towards it, getting through the nether quickly on the ice path. Back in the overworld there’s a short walk to Sam’s base, but it’s really not much. If anything it gives them a nice view of the sunset peeking through the various trees of the forest.

It’s a pretty quiet uneventful travel, and they make it back with no trouble at all, Sam opening the door for Fran to bound forwards and excitedly greet Tommy. She’s gotten closer to him recently, perhaps similar to Sam in picking up that Tommy could just use support and latching onto him, determined to help in her own doggy way. She is a very good comfort animal.

While Tommy plays with Fran, Sam heads to the kitchen and starts on dinner. It’s nothing complicated, he’s far too tired after working for so long to do something hard, but it’s a real dinner, and that’s all that matters. Plus, Sam likes to think of himself as a pretty decent cook.

Much like making pie, it’s easy to get into the repetitive motions of cutting and frying various vegetables, checking the clock every once in a while to make sure the rice doesn’t over cook. He cuts up a bit of chicken and fries it as well, adding sauce to the pan and finishing seasoning everything.

The stir fry is steaming as he dishes up two plates, suddenly pulled from his work at the sound of the door opening. Not the door to the kitchen, the big, redstone door to the base.

“Tommy, please don’t open the door without telling me.” He half-shouts, wiping his hands and stepping out of the kitchen, only to stop in his tracks as he looks up.

“Oh, um…” He gulps, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “I wasn’t expecting you to show up here today.” Ponk is standing in the doorway, looking slightly awkward as he clearly didn’t expect Tommy to be here.

“Uh, I can come back later if you want?” Ponk offers, looking away from Tommy at Sam.

Shaking his head Sam moves to Ponk, grabbing his arm and pulling him further into the base. “Nonsense. I just got done with making us dinner. There’s enough for you, you should stay.” The words are soft and hesitant. He’s unsure about this, Tommy and Ponk have never interacted, but at the moment they are some of, if not _the_ most important people to Sam, and he can’t help but want and hope for them to get along.

“Are you sure I won’t be intruding?” Ponk asks nervously, eyes flickering between Sam and Tommy.

Sam looks to Tommy, silently asking if it’s fine that Ponk stays.

“Yeah sure. I want to know who you are anyways. Can’t have Sam dating some random bitch, can I?” Tommy smirks over at Sam as he teases him, watching the blush spread across his face.

“Well!” Sam loudly announces before Tommy can say anything else. “Let’s eat! We don’t want the food to get cold.”

Ponk and Tommy both follow him into the kitchen, taking the plates Sam hands to them. “Go sit at the table, I’ll join you in a minute.” He motions them to the small table set up near the wall, grabbing a new plate for himself and dishing up some more food.

It’s a bit awkward at first. Ponk and Tommy only know each other in passing, but after a minute they start to talk, maybe even start bonding a bit. Over embarrassing _Sam_ of all things because _of course_.

“You wouldn’t believe this bitch, Ponk.” Tommy jabs his thumb at Sam, speaking with his mouthful. “He was so cold to me as The Warden.” The capitalization is heard in his voice. “I was just trying to make small talk, y’know? And he was here all like ‘Tommy, this is serious business.’” Tommy puts on a deep voice, excitedly moving from side to side as he recounts his story.

“Oh yeah? He’s mean to me too when he’s the Warden. Isn’t that right Sammy, always actin’ serious and such.” Ponk and Tommy both snicker, laughing at this.

“I am feeling particularly targeted in this conversation.” Sam huffs a breath, not really mad at either of them.

“Aw, come on Sammy, we’re just having some fun. You wanted us to hang out, right?” Ponk leans into Sam, pouting at him.

“Yeah, but I didn’t mean you guys should make fun of me.” He grumbles, crossing his arms and looking away. He acts like he’s trying to push Ponk off but he’s really not, putting no force behind it as he swats at the man.

Tommy is laughing at the two of them and their fake quarrel, making faces at Fran to express his pseudo-disgust at these blatant displays of affection.

They all start to laugh at the hilarity of the situation. It’s not where Sam thought he would be a couple months ago, but he doesn’t thing he would change any part of it for the world.

Sam buries his face into Ponks hair, hiding his happy grin as the two people he cares about show him love in their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen...I really like Awesamdad, okay ?  
> I also feel like Tommy and Ponk would get along so well, teasing Sam and just being the best unexpected family. Also, yes, I am ignoring the egg. This is a mainly fluff story of random nice moments, so we're just pretending that it's not really there, or it doesn't affect them  
> When I say this is unbetad, I really just read through this once and was like, "eh, good enough" and put it out. So I apologize if there are mistakes.  
> On that note, if you find any mistakes, typos, or other errors you find, please comment and tell me. If you have anything else you want to comment about (literally anything, venting or obsessing over awesamponk etc.), I try to answer all my comments, so don't feel like you can't say something just because it's off topic !  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to see you at the next chapter !!  
> -socially_anxious


	3. III; Late Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Ponk's recent stream where he accidentally wakes up Sam with a discord notification. Would recommend watching, very soft and cute.

III; Late Mornings

A loud pinging noise coming from his communicator is what wakes Sam up. Rolling over to check the time he finds that he’s slept late and it’s now 10 AM. Just something that comes with working too late on a project, he guesses.

The communicator is no longer buzzing, but it’s still lit up from the recent notifications, calling him to check it.

_Ponk whispers to you: Hey Sammy, you up?_

Sam grins, knowing that if he could see himself there would be a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

_You whisper to Ponk: Sure, do you need anything? <3_

He debates adding the heart, after all they haven’t even been on their first date yet, having to push it back because of all the trouble happening at the prison at the moment. Still, he decides to use it, wanting Ponk to blush because of him as much as he does for Ponk.

It’s only a couple of seconds before the responding _Ping!_ comes through.

_Ponk whispers to you: I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit today. I’m really close to the prison, and we haven’t really been able to much recently._

_You whisper to Ponk: Sure, give me a second, I’m still at my base._

Closing the communicator he gets up, stretching out his muscles, a bit sore from all the work he’d done on his new farm last night.

With a groan he moves to get dressed, grabbing his mask and goggles and slipping them down over his face. Trident in hand, he opens the door and gets going, the long-ish journey from his house ahead of him.

Usually such a trip would wake him up a bit, but since the nether is the second half of his trip, the heat of it dries him off and makes him a bit drowsy. Sam lurches forwards in his boat, realizing that he’s almost fallen asleep surrounded by the heavy heat.

After the nether, he’s able to use his trident again, quickly moving though the water and arriving outside the prison where Ponk is waiting for him.

Ponk perks up as soon as he spots Sam, eyes crinkling in happiness the only thing visible beneath his mask.

“Sammy!” He shouts, waving his arms at the arriving man.

Sam waves back, smiling under his own mask at the others obvious enthusiasm.

“Hey Ponkie.”

Ponk seems a bit surprised at his voice, eyes widening at the sound of it. Realization seems to hit him, surprise turning to worry.

“Oh no, please tell me you weren’t asleep.”

He lets out a small laugh, pulling up his goggles a bit to rub at his tired eyes. “Yeah, I just woke up actually. I guess my voice does sound a bit different when I’ve just woken up.” He realizes, noticing the slightly deeper, more gravely tone it’s taken on.

“No! But your communicator was silenced, right? I wasn’t the one to wake you up, right?” Ponk asks, Sam still laughing softly at his concern.

“No, I don’t have it silenced so that if something happens with the prison or one of my projects I can be notified and wake up.”

Ponk throws his head back, groaning as he lowers it down into his hands. “Sam! No, that means I woke you up.” He whines a bit as he says it, and Sam knows that if the mask weren’t there he would be able to see Ponk pouting.

“Don’t worry about it.” He laughs, trying to ease the other’s stress. “I needed to wake up anyways. I actually was supposed to wake up half an hour before you woke me up, so thank you.”

The answer seems to somewhat placate Ponk, although he still mopes around about it for a bit. Sam still moves closer and pulls him into a hug, wrapping his arms around the shorter and making sure he knows that he’s fine with being woken up.

He pulls back from the hug, smiling softly at Ponk as he moves back.

Coughing, he glances back up at Sam, still a bit embarrassed at waking him up. “So, I wanted to show you what I’ve been working on.” He seems to brighten up, chest puffing out a bit. Sam nods, a bit surprised as Ponk immediately takes his hand and pulls him forwards, presumably towards his new project.

It’s nice to see Ponk excited about things. Sam knows that he’s been a bit absent recently, but even still he knows that Ponk kind of fell off. With all of his lemon trees and previous projects getting destroyed or burned, he didn’t see much point in working on new things anymore. He’d lost his excitement in building.

But with the Woo Station, and now this new project, he seems to be excited again. Excited to work on something and put his all into it.

Finally pulling around L’Crater, Ponk guides him up a small hill. At the top he’s got a bunch of chests and furnaces placed haphazardly around a wall of leaves and logs.

The build is still clearly in its early stages, scaffolding lying around and jagged corners of unfinished structures making that obvious. But there’s still a lot that’s been done, with a very nice floor pattern, and a large picture of Master Oogway. It was a nice joke, the Oogway bit, but it was also honestly nice and comforting, the old tortoise’s words really being surprisingly helpful.

Sam smiles at how proud Ponk seems to be of his work. It makes him happy to see Ponk proud again.

“So, what are you building?” He asks, turning to the shorter man.

“It’s my Master Oogway shrine! I plan to have it so that—like with your redstone stuff—if I throw like, a book or something down here,” he gestures at an empty space below the picture, “it’ll open up and let you into the _actual_ shrine.” Ponks eye’s light up as he explains his ideas for the future of his project to Sam, leading him around and gesturing to things as he explains.

After Ponk has given him the full tour and his plans, Sam offers his help, what with nothing else to do at the moment. It’s nice to work side by side, their banter flowing naturally.

“Ponkie, you need to give me some of the clothes you’re making!”

“Sam, I’ll give them to you when they’re done! They’re not done yet.”

“I want them nowwww!”

Sam can’t quiet tell if they’re flirting more. It feels like he definitely is, but Ponk will say things, and Sam will have no idea if it is real flirting or just a joke that he makes with all his friends. They’ve always been kind of flirty, so Sam just assumed that’s how Ponk was with his friends, but now that he knows that Ponk actually _liked_ him when he was flirting all those times…he doesn’t know. He’s too tired to think about this now.

Evidently, Sam is a _lot_ more tired than he thought he was, as while he’s placing blocks he slips, falling back onto the scaffolding from where he is.

“Sam! Are you okay?” Ponk rushes over, checking over Sam nervously.

He giggles a bit at the tickling touches of Ponk, smiling softly at the concern from the other. “I’m good Ponkie, just wasn’t paying attention and slipped a bit.” He tries his best to reassure Ponk.

Despite his telling Ponk that he is in fact, fine to keep working, Ponk doesn’t seem to believe him. Pulling Sam down to the ground he places his hands on his hips, scarily intimidating for being so much shorter than Sam is.

“That’s it, you’re not working anymore today.”

“What! No, Ponkie I’m fine to work, it was just a small slip.” Sam pleads, grasping Ponk’s arm and giving him his best puppy eyes.

He thinks Ponk might break for a moment, hesitating at his pleas.

“Nope, not happening.” Shaking his head definitively, Ponk pulls him out of the shrine, guiding them down the Prime Path. “I knew you had just woken up; I shouldn’t have let you work in the first place.”

Sam lets out a whine of complaint but doesn’t actually do anything to stop them. They both know he could if he wanted to.

“I am bringing you back to your base, and you are going back to sleep. That is final.” Ponk declares, pulling them through the nether portal and arriving at the hub.

He moves Sam up to his ice path, sitting him in a boat and moving to the front to row it. Sam finds himself ogling Ponks arms as they row the oars, swallowing the spit that gathers in his mouth at the sight. It’s not long before he’s pulled out of his haze, arriving at the next portal. The journey only serves to make Sam more tired, leaning more heavily against Ponk as they continue their traveling.

They boat across the water on the other side of the portal. Sam would usually trident, but Ponk doesn’t have one, and Sam’s not complaining to watch Ponk row _again_. By the time they are through the forest to Sam’s house Sam is practically hanging off of Ponk, too tired to really care and hey, free Ponk cuddles.

Ponk asks him for his hoe quietly, taking it and opening the door to Sam’s base, ushering Sam in and hopping in before it can close on him.

Fran greets them happily as usual, briefly asking for pets from Sam before realizing he’s tired and moving to target Ponk who happily gives her lots of pets.

“Come on now Sam, gotta get you into bed now.” He pulls the taller man down the hall to the room he knows belongs to Sam, pushing open the door for Sam.

There is something soft and intimate as Sam sits on the bed and allows Ponk to remove his mask and goggles. It’s not something he’d allow just anyone to do, and Ponk definitely knows that, especially as he also wears a mask.

Carefully, Ponk places them on the bedside table, tucking Sam under the covers. Sam can’t help but giggle at the action, sleep drunk and high on Ponk being so careful with him, going so far for him even though he knows Sam could do all this himself.

Sam closes his eyes, hearing the flick of a switch as the room is plunged into darkness. There’s some shuffling, then the bed dips where Ponk must’ve sat down, another thump from what he can only guess is Fran jumping up to the bed as well. He allows himself to relax, drifting and slowly slipping into sleep. His breathes start to even out, coming easier as he calms.

He’s almost asleep when he hears it, the quiet words growing a soft smile on his face before he completely drifts off.

“Night Sammy. I hope you get to sleep well. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if you thought this was the date chapter ! That will probably be next chapter.  
> This fic is also gonna be a bit longer now, as I have gained many ideas from lovely friends on discord sharing their Awesamponk headcanons and prompt ideas, as well as me thinking myself and of course, their actual interactions.  
> This was a fun chapter to write, and as usual, if you find any typos/grammar errors, please tell me in the comments, I don't have a beta reader. And if you have anything at all that you want to share in the comments (related or not), please feel free to !  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you at the next update !  
> Bye !

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAaaa I've been shipping Awesamponk so much, and now we're actually getting more content ???  
> I am excite !  
> If you want to comment for any reason, feel free to ! I try to answer all my comments, and I hope you enjoyed !


End file.
